


Dragons Like Singing

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, M/M, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Akaashi isn't gigantically fond of humans, but Bokuto and Kuroo are turning out to be a particular exception.





	Dragons Like Singing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miyukitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukitty/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2017, Remix bonus round. Remix of a [adorable fill](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24808.html?thread=15363304#cmt15363304) by Miyukitty about Bokuto and Kuroo in a castle being stolen away by Akaashi the dragon. 
> 
> Bokuto accidentally hatching a dragon egg was one of the cutest fills that I got in the Clue round.

Akaashi didn't have the world's biggest affection for humans, and it wasn't hard to figure out why. Despite the depth of the dark woods and the rumors that any band of hunters who went after the dragons there were never heard from again, every year or two a party rode in to try their luck, the prestige of taking down a dragon just too much to resist. And to make everything worse, although Akaashi didn't like to stereotype, it always seemed like the head of the hunting group was some prince or some such thing, someone any dragon would have more sense than to kill if they didn't want the King of Whereversville coming back to burn the whole place to the ground in revenge. Best bet was to show yourself and scare them off if at all possible, or else they'd hang around in the woods for days, scaring all the tasty deer away.

It was a little embarrassing that Akaashi had been caught by just such a group, but he'd been _napping_. He'd found a nice sun warm rock and been out entirely cold when the group stumbled over him, bugles blaring, dogs howling, horses stomping, and Akaashi had been jarred awake with a snort of fire that took out a whole stand of lilac bushes. Which he was unfortunately allergic to. Unable to see through the sneezing, Akaashi launched himself in a random direction over the trees, but not before he'd take a few spears in the side and a very unlucky crossbow bolt to the wing joint. The crash landing did more damage to Akaashi than the hunters could have hoped to, and in the end there was no choice but to gather his energy into his smaller, egglike form and just wait it out.

He hadn't counted on Bokuto. Akaashi gets the feeling that nobody ever quite counts on Bokuto, his shouting and warmth and the way he sings first thing in the morning.

"You're scaring the rabbits," Akaashi murmurs, opening one eye just enough to look Bokuto over. He's teasing; the rabbits are out of earshot, calmly nibbling clover in the lightening dawn, the black kind from the base of the mountain that are worth a dragon's time if he's not particularly hungry.

"Oh! Sorry?" Bokuto is kneeling beside the campfire he and Kuroo had cooked dinner over last night, stirring the ashes to try to bring it back to life. Kuroo is still fast asleep on the other side of the fire, chest rising and falling steadily. "I guess rabbits don't like singing." Bokuto bites his lip, sneaking a shy glance at Akaashi. "Do dragons like singing?"

"We prefer the whistle of the wind over the mountain, or when it moans through caves." Akaashi picks up his head to nudge Bokuto's shoulder. "But some of what you sang to me when I was resting wasn't…intolerable."

"You heard that?" Bokuto turns bright red, and Akaashi understands why because a lot of it was obviously made up on the spot and quite ridiculous. "Akaaaashi!"

"I did." Akaashi heaves himself to his feet, shaking off the leaves that have fallen onto his back overnight. "Particularly the one about the cat and the owl. Would you sing me that one again later? For now, if you can contain yourself, I might be able to catch us breakfast."

Bokuto grins at him, eyes lit up with adoration that hasn't waned in the slightest despite sleeping on the ground and getting rained on more than once. "You're amazing."

"Yes, and I suppose you'll do as well." Dragon's don't smile, but Akaashi puffs air to make Bokuto's hair blow back. "Wake up Kuroo while I'm gone, hm?"

Akaashi takes off with a thump of his tail pushing off against the ground and the _whoosh_ of his wings dragging air. Behind him he hears an exasperated groan from Bokuto. "That's totally the harder chore, and you know it!"


End file.
